Chibi Canada and Papa France
by EznoVargas
Summary: Chibi Canada loved his life in the forest. He loved waking up and immediately playing with his pet polar bear Kumajiro. But will that all change when a strange man comes on his land? Will Canada ever feel the same? ((Epic summary of epicness))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Meeting Papa France and hanging out with brother

A little boy whose name was Canada, was running through the forest with his polar bear, Kumajiro, in his hands.

It was a normal, beautiful day, Canada didn't really have anything to worry about. Besides he was to young to even care much about anything anyways.

Canada ran till he got to a valley near a pound. He went to the pond and put Kumajiro down watching him till his claws slashed a fish that jumped up out of the crystal blue water.

While his pet polar bear was eating Canada heard something strange behind him. He was curious, scared, and excited of what the noise might have been. Canada turned around slowly only to see something that he _least_ expected.

Canada saw a tall blond, he looked very familiar but Canada couldn't make out where he had seen the blond before.

"**Bonjour mon nom est France. Comment vous appelez-vous?**"

Canada was to scared to even answer his question. He knew what France said but he was to shy and to scared to tell him. He didn't want France to take over him like what England did to his brother, he didn't want to have someone control him. He liked his land how it was and didn't want anyone to change that.

Canada quickly turned back around to see that Kumajiro was done eating. Canada grabbed his bear and ran off into the forest trying to stay as far away as he could.

France decided to follow right behind Canada after thinking about it for a couple of seconds.

"It's ok child, I'm not going to hurt you" Canada looked at France liking how soothing his voice was to him.

"B-Bonjour, I'm C-Canada..." Canada quickly looked back at the ground blushing slightly.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Canada" France smiled hoping it would cheer Canada up. But it just made him grip Kumajiro tighter.

France picked Canada up rocking him back and forth humming softly. Canada, wide-eyed at the first few seconds of shock whimpered, but soon calmed down falling asleep in France's arms. France giggled a little at how adorable Canada was, just sleeping there in his arms.

When Canada woke, he found himself lying on a big bed inside of a house. He was scared at the moment for two reasons;one, he had no idea where Kumajiro was and two, because he wasn't in the forest anymore.

"Kumakichi? Where are you..?"

To Canada's annoyance he heard a low squeaky voice say "Who?" And immediately replied "Canada! Matthew Williams!" Canada got off the big bed and grabbed his bear.

"W-Where do you think we are?"

"Dunno" Kumajiro patted Canada's face. "But I'm hungry. Where's breakfast?"

"No breakfast till I find out where we are" Canada ponderously looked around the room trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep.

"Oh that's right... That blond guy, what's his name?... France! That's right" Canada walked over to the door and opened it quietly.

When he was in the hallway he noticed a familiar man downstairs. Canada gasped. "T-Thats the guy who took America!" He got a closer look by going down at least two steps down the staircase.

"Wait is that..." Canada squinted. "Is that... America with him...? It is it is him!" Canada ran downstairs trying not to drop Kumajiro on the way down.

"Whoa, and whose this little guy?"

Canada ran past England almost falling on his face.

"**Oh c'est mon petit Canada**"

Canada looked up to see France but hid bis head in Kumajiro's fur.

"Hey bro, what are you doing at France's house?"

Canada looked up slightly. Still afraid of not going back home.

"I-I don't know.. Why are you here, I thought you were living with eyebrows"

"Well we visit here sometimes. Mostly because England wants to _own_ you just as well as France does" Canada stood there in shock.

"O-Own?" He looked up at France and England.

"We'll it's not as bad as you might think it is. Theres Play time, free food, nap times, a home. Really awesome!"

Canada just stood there, he didn't know how to respond to that. He would love to have all of those things. But he knew that of that did happen his home that he knew and loved so much would change.

Canada's face was now turning pink. What does he _WANT_ to do?

What does he say to them?

**Bonjour mon nom est France. Comment vous appelez-vous?: Hello my name is France. What is yours?**

******Oh c'est mon petit Canada:Oh that's my little Canada**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Canada's big decision

"I-I..." Canada stood there. Frozen. He wanted to just run home but...

What America told him.. It sounded nice.

"Yeah what is it? Are you going to stay?"

Canada hugged Kumajiro tighter. "A-Ah..." Canada kept pausing but could see that everyone wanted to know what he decided.

Canada looked up and gulped.

What would they do if he said no? Would he get punished? Will it start another war? At this rate Canada didn't know what to do!

But Canada knew how important this was to them... He would have to choose something that he would probably regret.

"I g-guess I'll stay with F-France..."

"Ah that's wonderful~!"

France smiled then started to tease England for having Canada choosing him.

Canada didn't say anything nor move after that. He only had this saddened look on his face.

"Stupid stupid stupid! You had the chance to say no and go home but you blew it!"

Canada ran back upstairs leaving Kumajiro sitting on the floor and went back to the room he was in.

Canada stuffed his face in the soft white pillow and groaned.

"Hey why did you leave me down there!"

Kumajiro walked in and growled.

"Oh... Sorry about that Kumawaru"

Kumajiro climes on the bed and laid down next to Canada

Canada turned over and looked at Kumajiro.

It was silent for a couple of seconds till Kumajiro decided to break it.

"When are we going home?"

Canada sighed and looked down at the bed. "You might not be happy when I say this to you but... I think we aren't going home any time soon..."

When Canada looked up he could see that Kumajiro was angry, yet he understood that they were staying at France's place a little longer little longer.

"Canada?" France walked in the room and sat near the end of the bed.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why did you just walk away without telling anyone?"

Canada rolled his eyes. This is exactly what he was worried about. Having to follow France's weird and annoying rules.

"I don't know I'm just..." Canada paused and blushed. "scared..."

France smiled slightly.

"It's ok Canada. I'm not going to do anything weird or creepy! Besides, I've raised other people and they turned out better than that ass England's right?"

Canada smiled and hugged France.

France started to sing to Canada in French.

** Mon petit Canada, il est inutile de craindre. Parce père France est ici **

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all!

Maybe... Maybe he was what Canada wanted all along... A father.

**A.N:Sorry it took forever! [ Its so short too D: ] Anyway I hope you liked chapter 2!**

**•Mon petit Canada, il est inutile de craindre. Parce père France est ici:** _My little Canada, there is no need to fear. Because father France is here_~


	3. AN:Chibi Canada Notice

Authors Note:Chapter 3 accidently got deleted in my files when I cleaned my computer as well as chapter 4.

I'm thinking of writing the rest of the Chibi Canada series on my phone because my information is backed up by ITunes.

I might not post any Chibi Canada's until maybe April 8th.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Thanks for reading and I'll try to bring chapter 3 to you as soon as possible!

-Grace/Ezno


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Teacher France?!**

**(Canada learns to read)**

**Authors Note: Chibi Canada is finally back and more hungry than ever! I hope you'll enjoy chapter 3 of "Chibi Canada and Papa France"!**

Continued from chapter 2...

Canada woke up from his long nap and got out of bed. He went over to the bathroom to brush his hair then grabbed his talking bear Kumajiro. He walked downstairs to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and found a book sitting there. Canada didn't really know how to read, so he just looked at the pictures.

"Whoa... Look at this!" Canada said to Kumajiro.

"Is that you, Canada?" France called from inside the kitchen.

Too concentrated on the book, Canada didn't hear him; so France called again "Canada?"

"O-Oh! y-yes... It's me." Canada finally noticed and responded.

"I'm making crêpes if you would like some."

Crêpes? Canada thought. He had never heard, nor tried a crêpe before. But he was to hungry to care so just went with it.

"Umm... S-Sure I'll take some." Canada looked back at the book and continued looking at the pictures.

Canada smiled while looking at them. He really loved the pictures in the book. Especially the ones that looked like something he knew back in the forest.

Canada's smile soon disappeared when the pictures were gone and the words were back, flooding the pages.

"I wish I knew how to read.." Canada mumbled to himself.

"Then why don't you learn how to read?" Kumajiro stated.

"I don't know..."

"Their done!" France exclaimed brightly.

Canada didn't even look up. He was just staring at the words trying to figure out what they meant.

France saw and remembered that Canada had probably never seen a book before. After all the child did live in the forest till now.

"Hey," France said putting their plates on the small table and sitting down next to Canada. "maybe I can teach you how to read after we eat. Does that sound nice?"

Canada looked up and immediately a big smile appeared on his face.

"That would be great!"

France giggled seeing Canada jump around. "Ok, ok just calm down."

Canada sat down and looked at his plate wide-eyed.

"You've never had crêpes before have you?" France concerned.

Canada shook his head.

"Well let me tell you, they're delicious!" France grabbed his plate and showed him how to eat a crêpe without making a mess.

"Now you try." France watched as Canada got his plate and fork and begin eating.

Canada's eyes glistened. The crêpes were delicious!

He grabbed his plate and begin to eat the last of the crêpes. Oh how much he was starving!

"Wow, you were really hungry. You're small, and wow, for an appetite like that!" France giggled.

"Can you teach me how to read now? Can you, can you!" Canada begged.

"Sure, just hold on while I get a book for 'beginners'." France got up to go to his room to get a book he bought when he was taking care of Alfred.

"Ok. So for right now we can start with the alphabet and the letters sounds. That can make it a little easier for you."

"Ok!" Canada said excitedly.

"Let's start off with 'The'. An easy way to learn this is the 'Th' sound. The 'Th' sound makes the thuh sound. And the letter 'e' is silent in 'The'; which means you can't hear it."

"Oh I get it now! But... What happens if the 'e' isn't silent? What sound would it make?"

"Well mostly every letter as two sounds. 'e' would have the Eh sound and the Ee sound."

"Cool! I never knew that! And how many letters are in the alphabet?"

"Let's see... there are twenty-six letters in the English alphabet."

"You're really cool France!" Canada said smiling.

France smiled at those words that Canada had just spoke.

Maybe their bonding was growing every second...


End file.
